


【授权翻译！】reflection eternal(映像永恒）

by dolly7151



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolly7151/pseuds/dolly7151
Summary: 他们似乎总是没法休息。





	【授权翻译！】reflection eternal(映像永恒）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [reflection eternal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769437) by [fshep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fshep/pseuds/fshep). 

> 原作者的话：标题灵感来源于nujabes的同名歌曲。

阿利克西欧斯总是很少说话。

当水面平静，而密里涅带着紧锁的眉与渴望触碰的指尖凝视着他时，卡珊德拉很能感到共鸣。他们之间仍存在着无法逾越的深渊，尽管她并不喜欢这样的现状。他们都经历过毁灭性的恐惧，承受过深入骨髓的创伤，而有时仅是呼吸都仍然会使他们感到疼痛——但那样的创伤并不相同。卡珊德拉时常梦见悬崖的山顶，梦见背叛，梦见永远也无法完成的使命；阿利克西欧斯，则是血与面具与无罪之人绝望的尖叫。

他在甲板来回踱步，简直不能再焦躁不安了，而其余的船员为他让出了一段相当远的距离。阿尔忒弥斯之女们并不是怯懦的人，她们也并不害怕。她们只是清楚地知道别随便招惹一匹狼，尽管他在表面上看来像是被驯服了一般。温顺随时可能会转变成烦乱的愤怒，而这样的变化甚至没有片刻的过渡。

而且激怒他实在是相当容易。

“该死的！”

他的咆哮先于盔甲碰撞的铿锵声响起。而卡珊德拉，几乎是立即放弃了对指挥处的控制，飞跑过来，然后发现阿利克西欧斯正在那装着他们所有物的箱子里拼命翻找着什么。

“怎么了？”她问，在接近时闪开了一个扔过来的头盔。

他从胸腔里发出一声低沉的闷响。他狠狠将一张弓摔在地上，而卡珊德拉在当她意识到这是她从达芙妮那里继承到的遗物时变得面色惨白。

“嘿！”她大吼道。“这件装备被安全地保存在某个地方是有原因的，malaka。”

“安全，”他嘲笑道。“很明显你对那个词有着极大的误解。没有锁，没有钥匙，只要他们高兴——是个人就能随便从里面拿东西！”

他丢出最后一件腕甲，和其他的装备一起被遗弃在一旁，现在那箱子空无一物了。卡珊德拉站在阿利克西欧斯身旁，仔细地向箱子内部凝视着，双手稳稳地放在她的髋部。

“那才是我们的目的。箱子是公共的。我们的船员数目正在增长；他们都需要武器和盔甲。”

他踢了那箱子一脚。

“**_**阿利克西欧斯****_。”_**_**她用舌头摩挲了几下紧咬的牙关。“你把什么东西放在那里了吗？”

“对。现在它_**不见了**_。”

因为他仍然还保持着蹲伏的姿态，卡珊德拉俯下身，而不是继续像座雕像般耸立着。他的目光牢牢锁着那空无一物的箱子，但她正尝试着想用一个踌躇的微笑将他的目光从上面移开。她谨慎地让自己的语气变得柔和了些。

“那并不意味着我们不能将它找回来。你丢了什么东西？”

延续了一段时间的沉默在他们之间蔓延。水波很温和。伊卡洛斯在桅杆的顶端俯视着他们，沐浴着日光。在他们呼吸的时候，卡珊德拉看着她弟弟紧握的粗糙的指节一点一点松开。

“那是……”一丝微风的耳语将一绺头发吹进他的眼里，他的睫毛颤动了一下。卡珊德拉忍住了想将那些发丝拨开的冲动。“你一定会觉得很蠢的。”

“不说出来怎么知道。”

又一次心跳的时间过去了。“几年以前，有一场给酒神的庆典。我确信你能想象到的——大量喝醉的城邦公民，吟游诗人像乌鸦一般聒噪，还有足够的酒，能使整个城邦浸泡在它的恶臭里。”他将他的头发拨回原本的位置，然后将目光转开，凝视着远方。“每个人都很脆弱，包括那个国家的领袖。神教让我以此作为优势——杀了他，让他流血，流出如同他的丝绸床单一样鲜红的血。”

他的目光转向卡珊德拉，警觉爬上了他的双肩，仿佛正等待着她的斥责。当她仅仅只是做了个手势让他继续讲述的时候，他遵从了。

“当然了，那是为了让一个成员能取代他的位置。他太软弱了。他想让战争终结，而神教不会允许他的思想意识传播到邻近的领域。杀了他，”阿利克西欧斯生硬地说，“仿佛是一个错误。当我将我的剑送入他的内脏，他溅出的血和酒沾满了我的手臂。在他含混不清的哭喊之外，我能听见乐曲从外面传进来，似乎从未受到污染，显得那么愚昧。离开就和进入房间一样简单。那天夜色还早，我找了一座喷泉来清洗血迹。当我刚清洗完我的双手，一个大概只有七岁或八岁左右的小女孩接近了我。”

卡珊德拉没法控制自己的情绪；她僵住了，等待着听见最坏的结局。

“她爬到大理石边沿上，摆荡着她的双腿，然后就开始……讲话。闲聊起来。她抱怨着说她的父母现在举止很可笑，而那让她感到很挫败。她说我看起来和她感受一样。”

“你当时有那样的感觉吗？”卡珊德拉问，歪了歪头。“挫败？”

“对。我不知道为什么我会觉得不安。我在那之前早已杀过成千上万的人。但那并不是她的意思。她说我们两人都很_**孤独**_。”

她的心疼痛起来。“阿利克西欧斯。”

“我嘲笑了她，当然了。我让她赶紧回家，天色很晚了——晚到不适合一个孩子在外四处走动——但她却留了下来。开始告诉我她喜欢探索洞窟和收集铜。就算她这么小，她的勇气也不比任何一个士兵要差。她在这座城市里到处找差事做，为了一点微薄的德拉克马，好让当地的铁匠能将她收集到的金属制成手镯。

“她从她的麻布袋中拿出了一只，将它递给了我。那东西很坚固。闪耀着光泽。是她最新的创作。当我想把它还给她时，她说那是给我的。我告诉她我不会为了这向她付出钱或是任何东西，让她最好找别的顾客去，但她——她说那是一件礼物。

“我将它拿着坐了一会儿。最终，她靠着我打起瞌睡来。直到现在我都无法理解她为什么会认为我能足够让人信任到能使她作出那样的举动。一个装备着盔甲和武器的陌生人。也许她以为我是保护她故乡安全的军队中的一员吧。我让她小睡了一会儿，然后摇醒了她，这样她就能告诉我她住在什么地方。”

他终于站起身来。卡珊德拉跟上了他。

“在我护送她回家的路上她握着我的手，对着我喋喋不休直到我戴上那只手镯。”困惑不解的情感染上了他的语调。“在走到门边的时候，她向我道谢。在星空之下我离开了那座城邦，前往我的下一个目的地。我的下一个_**目标**_。

“这一切都平淡而安静，因此神教并没有注意到。若是他们注意到了，当然我就会得到有关_**情感**_是多么无用的教训。从那以后我就戴着它了。”某种程度上的失望重新蔓延回了他的姿态。“直到几天前，当我把它放进这个箱子来安全地保管！它因为战役出现了凹痕，变形得很严重而且随着年岁也有了瑕疵。我本来想将它带去铁匠那里复原，但现在它却不见了！”

卡珊德拉举起双手，掌心向外，然后说道，“它不会不见多久的。如果它真的如你所说磨损得那么严重，那么就不会有人想要偷走它或是将它卖掉。”

阿利克西欧斯的态度并没有缓和。

“我会问问女孩们，看看她们有没有见过。”因热切地想让他的眉头舒展开来，她补充道，“我们会找到它的，阿利克西欧斯。”

他咕哝了一声来作为回答。

她叹了口气，走下台阶，凝视着她数量众多的船员。她揉了揉自己的后颈，将她的夜晚献身给了一次大海捞针般的任务。

他们并没有找到它。第二天早晨，阿利克西欧斯变得甚至比平常还要沉默寡言，很明显是由于一件被他视作很重要的事物的遗失。卡珊德拉还没有放弃，确信它一定还在船上的某个地方。但搜寻被迫中止了，因为一场疾病正在船上蔓延。

有一半的船员都在被疾病所折磨。女孩们颤抖着，脸色苍白，划桨不超过几分钟便开始往海里呕吐。而密里涅，仍然还保持着健康，关怀着让她们好好休息。他们的航行因疾病而缓慢了下来，但天气清朗，而他们那可预测的航行途中完全没有海盗的侵扰。

卡珊德拉决定将目标改向前往佛基斯，因为不像其他目的地一样，去往那里的路途并不遥远得使人生畏，而且若是有哪一个人能给船员们提供像样的休息，那人便是吕卡翁了。

阿利克西欧斯对抗疾病的方式就如同他处理任何一件其他事一样：带着莽撞的固执以及使他拒绝任何形式的帮助的傲慢。他紧抓着阿德瑞斯提亚号的船体边沿，非常不稳定地站立着；卡珊德拉必须得威胁他去休息。

“_**坐下**_，阿利克西欧斯。”

他甚至不会看她一眼。几颗汗珠从他的太阳穴滴到下巴上。

“我好得很，”他说，然而几秒之后他将胃里剩下的东西呕吐到船外，可怕的液体泼溅在落潮和船行进时所划出的水波上。

卡珊德拉低声嘟囔出一连串的咒骂，跺着脚走向一堆毯子和破布。他们将这些东西留下是为了很多种目的。她用一只不耐烦的手将一件布料从其他这样的东西里扯出来，然后在船侧将它浸入冰冷的水里。

若不是她已经知道强行拉扯他只会使她的脖颈被抵上一把匕首，她会在很早之前就进行身体接触的。她决定尝试一次与之相似的接近方式，但——要更温和些。要更谨慎些。

当他痛苦地凝视着水面，脸色看起来比平常任何时候都要苍白时，她缓慢地将手伸向他的手腕。他的目光晕眩地随着这个动作而移动。

他的呼吸很困难。她的指尖接触到了他湿冷的皮肤。

“来，弟弟，”她再次发起尝试。“我们很快就会靠岸了。在那之前，陪我坐一会儿。”

他从喉咙里发出一声低沉的咕哝。他将自己的手抽离卡珊德拉的，片刻之后，他点了点头。轻松感瞬间淹没了她，如同一阵凉爽的微风。她将他引向船尾，引向一处有荫蔽的地方。她看见密里涅正站在一段距离之外，以像鹰一样片刻不离的眼神看着他们。

她并不是唯一注意到的那个。“她的烦人程度和你差不多。”

因单纯的关心被看作是‘烦人’，这让卡珊德拉又加深了对阿利克西欧斯作为德谟斯时生活的感知，但她并没有说出关于那事的任何话语。她只是说道，“你会习惯的。不论怎样，我们都会相互照应。”她坐了下来，背部倚靠着船侧，然后拍了拍她身旁的那块地方。“你感觉好点了吗？”有的时候吐一场会减轻无论何种她正承受的痛苦——一般是当她喝了太多酒的时候。

“没，”他叹了口气。“我全身上下都很痛。我——快累死了。每次当我试着想要睡觉的时候，疼痛就会从这里侵袭我。”他暴躁地指示着他的腹部。

“再试试。”这一次，她拍了拍她的膝盖。

他瞥了她一眼，抿起嘴唇怒视着她。“啥？”

“把你的头。放这儿。”她扬起两边的眉，歪了歪头，机敏地撅了撅嘴。“这样也许你就能小睡一会儿了。试一试又不会伤害到你。”

阿利克西欧斯看起来似乎是相信那绝对会伤害到他，仍用那皱着眉的，怀疑的表情打量着卡珊德拉。但使她感到非常意外的是，他缓慢而不稳定地移动，直到完全斜躺在船尾的地板上，仅以一边的手肘支撑着。卡珊德拉让她的双臂平静而沉着地垂在她身侧，直到他缓慢地逐渐向她的大腿靠近。当他的脸颊仅是触碰到她时，他立刻将头抬高到一段僵硬的高度，不愿完全将重量倚靠在她的身上——又或许只是不确定他是否能被允许像这样做。

那湿润的布料第一次对他前额的触碰使他畏缩了一下。不过，他还是保持着固定不动，甚至是在当她用那块布温和地沿着他脸部的曲线，擦去尘土和汗水的时候。

“感觉怎么样？”她问，在当她感觉到他轻微地靠着她更沉下去了一点时嘴角抽搐着忍笑。“好点了吗？”

“哼嗯，”就是他态度不明朗的回答了。她推测那大概是个好迹象，因为这并不是直接的抗拒，于是就也没有停下手中的动作。当她停下清洗之后，她将那块布料折好，将它缓慢地搭在他的前额上。热量大多是从那里发出的。

突然，阿利克西欧斯猛地颤抖了一下，如同胎儿那样猛地将膝盖拖向他的腹部。他的下颚紧紧咬合着，呲牙咧嘴起来。

“又来了，”他气得发抖。“该死！”

“嘘，嘘，”卡珊德拉安慰道。在仔细考虑过一会儿之后，她用手指轻抚着穿过阿利克西欧斯的头发，好让他在一阵阵恶心和疼痛中保持稳定。他的鼻子抵着她的大腿，发出令人同情的哀鸣，他在早些时候的谨慎和克制现在被完全放在一边了。“会没事的。我们很快就会靠岸。然后我就会带你和其他的船员去见医生。”

“你信任这个医生？”阿利克西欧斯喘息着问。

她回想起了吕卡翁的祖母，以及他对想要因那人将无数人民引向痛苦和折磨的错误预言而亲手结束她生命的意愿——还有那宽恕她的最终抉择，在流血面前选择了原谅。

“没错。”她捏了捏她弟弟的后颈，然后在当他的叹息里包含着的情感听来更像是松懈而不是紧张时微笑起来。“我觉得你甚至会很喜欢他。”

“你凭什么那么说？”

“他是个很好的人。很温柔。”真相最好现在说给他听，当他很虚弱的时候。“他是那个让尼科拉欧斯处理掉你的神谕者的孙子。”

“_**什么**_?”

冷静，她说，“他会很高兴能有机会用救你的命的方式来弥补这一切的。”

阿利克西欧斯发出了一声咆哮。“我又不是快死了。”

“你可能会。”

“会不会死我自己_**清楚**_。”

“哼嗯，”那就是卡珊德拉给出的回答了，故意模仿着阿利克西欧斯之前作出的答复。确实，她同样也不觉得他快死了，不过像这样激怒他实在是很有意思。而且很爽。“不管怎样——友好点。不要为他的血脉犯下的罪行而责怪他。”

阿利克西欧斯什么也没说。

她使劲扯了扯他的头发，那使他发出嘶声。“阿利克西欧斯。”

“得！得。如果你说他是值得信任的话，那……”

“他当然是。”

“而且如果他能让这一切恢复原样的话……”

“我很肯定他能。”

阿利克西欧斯倚靠着她，紧绷着的不安逐渐消失不见。“好极了。”她向下朝他眨了眨眼，感到非常高兴，然后继续安慰般地抚摸着他。不久之后，她重新抓起那块潮湿的布来冷却阿利克西欧斯的额头。他的呼吸渐缓，然后，不知何故，他沉入了毫无生气的睡眠。

她胸口一阵发紧，那样的感觉不可阻挡，让她回忆起了往事。抱着阿利克西欧斯，那么脆弱而易受伤害，就像她又再一次成为了那个小女孩，而他，是那珍贵的新生婴儿……她曾期望的一切就是能再次经历那段时光。

倘若这样的经历发生在更合适的境况下，那该有多好。

他们从朝圣者登陆处的马厩里租来了十二匹马。阿利克西欧斯和卡珊德拉一起骑行，从背后无力地抓着她。他聚集了赫拉克勒斯的力量来保持着身形笔直，但还是在行程的中途失败了，然后他完全倒在了卡珊德拉的身上，显露出痛苦。她并不在乎他们之间过于接近的距离。她模糊地认为阿利克西欧斯现在也不在意了。

“这个医生，”他低沉地说。

“吕卡翁。”

“吕卡翁。他知道关于他祖母的事情吗？”

“是啊。当我们见面的时候，他还准备杀掉她来赎罪呢。”

“然后呢？”他逼问道。“她死了吗？”

卡珊德拉耸了耸肩。“也许吧。在那时，我说服他饶恕她的性命，但她是个脆弱的造物。她现在大概已经去世了。”

阿利克西欧斯环着她的腰的手臂忽然绷紧了。“你_**饶了她一命**_？”

“她再也不能对谁造成伤害了，”她解释道。“而且杀死她貌似也不对。杀了她能有什么作用呢？”

“复仇。”

“呸。复仇并不能抚慰受到伤害的心灵。木已成舟，过去的事情就让它过去吧。而且，她就像你一样曾受到神教的操纵。你不能为此而责怪她。”

“我能，”他坚持道。“就如同我能接受我应得的命运本该是比被给予第二次活着的机会更坏的结局一样。”

她的胸腔一阵紧缩。她将她杂糅的情感以一句厉声呵斥激昂地表达了出来，“闭嘴！”

他们剩下的行程在沉默中进行。阿利克西欧斯抵着她的脖子粗重地呼吸，而在他们到达德尔菲城郊之前，太阳已经沉到树冠以下了。当他们接近那位医生的营帐时，她让弗伯斯的步伐慢了下来，其余的船员在身后紧跟着。

幸运的是，吕卡翁现在还有空闲的时间；他正忙着将笔记潦草地写在一堆羊皮纸上。直到一阵马蹄声将他的专注打乱。

他向上看去，双唇惊讶地分开，而在当他认出是谁在引领这群人的时候，他更是震惊得合不拢嘴了。

“卡珊德拉！”

“贵安，”她有些不好意思地说。将她自己从阿利克西欧斯的重量下脱离出来是件挺困难的事；他已经完全没力气了。当吕卡翁匆忙地奔来协助时，她毫无必要地阐明道，“我们可能需要点帮助。”

他们小心翼翼地将感染者聚集起来，让他们躺在吕卡翁的营帐里。那营帐只能刚好庇护所有的人。

“这也太多了，”吕卡翁轻声说，在当他的目光扫过这些船员时嘴角不禁向下撇去。“卡珊德拉，我也不确定我能不能治好他们。这一定是众神的旨意。”

如果希波克拉底在更近的地方，她早就找他去了。尽管如此，她转向吕卡翁，牢牢地抓住了他的双肩。他在她的指尖钩进他的皮肤时忍不住呲牙咧嘴起来。

“你能做到。我知道你能。”她使劲晃了晃他。他在她的力量下摇摆不定。“告诉我你需要什么。”

“淡水，”他在一次心跳的时间后说道。“洋甘菊。他们最后一次吃东西是在什么时候？”

“两晚之前。从那以后他们还没能咽下任何东西过。”

“你之前给他们吃了什么？”

卡珊德拉交叉起双臂。“鱼，在我们启航之前。干肉，面包，还有船上的苹果。”

“我明白了。一道清汤应该能缓解现在的状况……”

正当那时，密里涅在拴好马匹之后回到了船员之间。“我会解决那事的。告诉我市场在哪个方向。”

吕卡翁向着她眨了眨眼，然后将目光转向了卡珊德拉。

“这位是我的母亲，”她解释道。

“你找到她了！”

他的快乐是那么真挚，让卡珊德拉忍不住微笑起来。“还有我的弟弟，我也找到了他。”

“真不可思议。仅是想想你的家庭还能团聚，在经历了这一切之后……”他摇了摇头。“也许另一个奇迹的发生并不是那么困难。”

于是，使所有人恢复健康就被当成了一份任务，而且多了几个帮手也就意味着吕卡翁能更高效地工作。“之前的呕吐使他们脱水严重，”他解释道，将一杯水倾倒进阿利克西欧斯苍白的嘴里。卡珊德拉对阿利克西欧斯居然很配合这一点实属佩服，但她猜想那大概是因为他的求生本能胜过了他的傲慢。要么那就是原因了，要么只不过是因为他根本没精力来闹脾气而已。

密里涅买来了做汤所必要的厨具。清汤，芹菜，胡萝卜，还有一些切好的土豆——但没有肉。她在吕卡翁的指导下向汤里加入盐和调料，然后将它们分成小份来分配给所有船员。在当他们吃东西的时候，卡珊德拉则去采些洋甘菊和曼陀罗草。

吕卡翁将两种草药混合起来，制成止痛药，然后在所有人都吃完东西后一点一点地将药提供给他们。目前还没有人将食物吐出来——这已经是极大的改善了。

卡珊德拉检查着阿利克西欧斯的状态。他在喝完茶后躺下了。

“你是对的，”阿利克西欧斯咕哝道。

啊，这句话所带来的满足感实在是很爽。“哦？关于什么呢？”

“他人很好。很温和。在你离开之后我们说了会儿话。”他将脸埋进之前靠着的枕头里，始终不愿直视卡珊德拉的目光。“我感觉好些了。”

“我好高兴，”她亲切地说，“现在你终于能得到休息了。”

他发出算是赞同的哼声。卡珊德拉拍了拍他的手，然后在他并没有像平常一样猛地将她的手拨开时微笑起来。

“好好睡一觉吧，小弟。”

她转身离开正在恢复的船员们，找到了吕卡翁，然后在他身旁坐下。她对于看见他也在辛苦地诊疗了这么多病人之后休息感到很满意。

“喝茶吗？”他在她接近时递出一只杯子。

“谢了。”陶器的接触使她的指腹变得温暖起来。“还需要我帮什么忙吗？”

“总是一位被各种差事约束的_**雇佣兵**_啊，”吕卡翁说道，暗自发笑起来。“没事，没事。一切皆在可控制的范围内了——暂时来看。拜托了，请好好休息吧。我想这些严峻的考验一定让你感到很有压力。”

卡珊德拉啜了一口茶。“这场疾病，还是战争？”

他耸了耸肩。“两者皆是。”

“我并不经常有时间来休息。但是至少，现在要好得多了，因为神教已经解体。有我重新团聚的家人，一切都变得更简单了。”

“我很为你高兴。真心的。”

她从未怀疑过这句话的真实性。但，“那你呢？我真的很难相信你居然还没谈恋爱。你又年轻，又英俊，又可靠，又聪明……”

“拜托。你这是在奉承我。”他将他的目光投向地平线。“不少我的病人都想从我这儿追求到些什么。我承认我已经屈服于这些不断发生的追求，但就这么安顿下来实在是……令人扫兴。说来奇怪，因为这明明是我唯一生活过的地方——但也许那才是我如此渴望着离开的原因。”

在某种意义上，这种想法是卡珊德拉能够理解的。当所有人的想法都背道而驰时，作出共同的承诺当然是相当困难的。

“卡珊德拉……你弟弟。他……？”

卡珊德拉扬起了眉毛。

“成吗？”

在她还来得及阻止自己之前，卡珊德拉发出了一声大笑。“情感上？不。身体上？也许还是不。”这其实一点也不好笑，关于阿利克西欧斯所经历的事情留下的创伤，但她实在是没想到在这么多人里这位医生看上的居然是_**他**_，而且卡珊德拉确实不怎么知道如何将震惊转换成足够得体的表现。

“噢。”

她转过身，这样她就能看着她的弟弟。他睡着的时候看起来像个死人，但呼吸声又大到足以证明他并不是。她叹了口气。“我不能为他做决定。我不知道他状态怎样，或是他想要什么。”然后，她重新转向吕卡翁，上下打量着他。“但你大概和他挺合适的，我想的话。”

“你真这么想？”

“也许吧。”就算已经拿回了他们的房子，他们也不是那种会停留在同一个地方的家庭——至少再也不是了。吕卡翁刚才_**确实**_表达了想要探索未知之地的愿望，而且船上若是有一个医生一定会很有帮助。她暂时把担忧放在一边了。

“得了，别再谈关于我的事情了。你有哪一位对你来说很特殊的人吗，卡珊德拉？”

她的双唇延展开来，扯出一个歪曲的微笑，但毫无幽默感。“阿弗洛狄忒对我降下了诅咒。”

“为什么你会这么认为？”

“从前有一个女人，达芙妮——一位光荣的猎人，下达了一个挑战：找到然后杀死希腊的传奇动物，然后带回它们的兽皮。那些是让人精疲力尽的战斗，但同时也很令人兴奋。”卡珊德拉将一条腿弯曲起来，将一只手臂搭在她的膝盖上。“我多次完成了她的挑战，去往她的身边。在最后一次，她祈求我杀了她。”

吕卡翁的呼吸猛地一滞。“以众神之名啊，这是为什么——？”

“众神之名，那就是原因——为了阿尔忒弥斯。为了她的女儿们和传统。无论如何她都不能被说服。要么是她的命，要么是我的。”她闭上眼睛，进行了一次缓慢的深呼吸。成为幸存者并不总是一件值得庆贺的事情。“然后我就遇见了琪拉。美丽的，热情的琪拉。如果我能描述我喜欢的类型，那就是她了。在第一次我们见面的时候她向着我扔了把刀。”

“真迷人，”吕卡翁说。

卡珊德拉睁开眼睛，顽皮地露齿一笑。“我也这么想。而她的……”那笑容消失不见了。“她的爱人，萨勒塔斯，也这么想。他们之间的情感并不怎么坚贞，而她对我也很有感觉，但……在琪拉与那他认为被侮辱的荣誉之间，他认为他只能以杀死我的方式来赎回自己的荣誉。”她嘲弄地笑了起来。“毕竟是斯巴达人啊。无论如何，我做了我不得不做的事情来自保。而琪拉……无法接受。这当然是可以理解的。但这件事摧毁了我们胜利的喜悦，污染了我们曾分享过的存在于另一个时空中美好的幻想。在天亮之前我就离开了。”

“我很抱歉。”

她在脑海中想起了琪拉心碎的神情，耸了耸肩。“至少她仍然还活着。只是——什么时候它们才能停止啊？那些争端和流血，以及毫无必要的_**杀戮**_？若是爱一定会带来苦痛的结局，那它真的是值得被追寻的吗？”她的双手紧握成了拳头。“噢，”她补充道，无法控制地发出了一声绝望的笑，“请原谅我。我几乎都要忘记提到那_**最他妈该死**_的神教领袖怂恿了我。”

啊，啊。控制点，卡珊德拉。你的语气听起来都有点歇斯底里了。没人会在你崩溃的时候认真对待你的。

她转了转肩膀，将看不见的负担放在一旁，然后喝了一大口茶。现在那茶已经变得微温了，但她还能尝出滋味。吕卡翁同情地看着她，那让她相当不舒服。为什么她要如此单调沉闷地将话题继续下去呢？

“我能建议你给阿弗洛狄忒献上一件祭品吗？”他轻声试探着说道，将智慧与幽默平衡地结合在一起，以一种她永远都无法做到的方式。“那就是善良，卡珊德拉。你做了些什么才会得到她的蔑视呢？”

当她喝干了剩下的茶以后，她将杯子放到一旁，重新跌坐回地上。

“我不知道。但如果我不能找到爱，我就会祈求你能。现在你拥有我的祝福了，吕卡翁，但只是言语上的。阿利克西欧斯他——对这我实在想不出委婉的形容——没什么人性，有的时候。他无法适当地融入社会。神教将他制作成了一件兵器。”她向上伸出一只手，朝向漫天的繁星。“只要我还活着，我就会一直战斗来保护他，还会——向所有人证明他是一个值得被爱的人。你能做到同样的事吗？”

对于一个只是想知道她弟弟感情状况的人来说，这一切貌似也太过沉重了。但她并没有想这么多，除了想知道吕卡翁的意向。

“当我看着他的时候，我看见的是一个需要治愈的人。不仅仅是身体上的。”吕卡翁的声音又柔和又迷离。“我是被纠正他的挑战所吸引，还是渴望着一个脆弱的灵魂？”卡珊德拉能听出他声音里的笑意。“又或者只是一见钟情呢。”

“也许吧，”她回答道，感到一丝愉悦。“我不介意见证一场戏剧般的浪漫故事。”

“我也不介意参与这场故事。”

他们大笑起来，小心地将声音压低。卡珊德拉闭上眼睛，感受着胃里漫延的温暖。她打了个哈欠。

“好好休息吧，”吕卡翁说着，从她身旁慢慢走开。“我希望明天会带来好消息。”

因此她就遵从了。不再去想什么遗失的爱，她很快睡着了。

一只放在她肩上的踌躇的手摇醒了她。她没有做梦，真的，因此感觉像是在她睡着之后只过了一小会儿。但太阳已经升起，将小镇染上温暖的金色。在她身旁的是密里涅，有些担忧地直视着她的目光。

“卡珊德拉？抱歉，我的羊羔，我并不是想故意吓到你的。”

“没关系。”至少她没有用她的断矛来和母亲打招呼。“一切都还好吗？”

“比你想象的还要好。”密里涅温和地笑了起来。“船员们已经恢复了。”

“真的？”

“自己看看吧。”

卡珊德拉站起身来，环顾着周围的景象。其中一些女孩们仍然还坐在帐篷里，互相闲谈着，啜饮着茶。她们看起来稍微有点苍白，温和又有些身形不稳，但除此之外就没什么更糟的了。其余的船员们聚集在小小的群落里，有些甚至在和当地人谈着话，而其他人正和一条友善的流浪狗玩着。它的尾巴不规律地扫着尘土。

“阿……？”

密里涅，凭借着她母性的第六感，以一个指向的手势回答了卡珊德拉。卡珊德拉随着母亲的动作看见阿利克西欧斯和吕卡翁坐在一起。他们离得挺远，但正进行着某种试验性的交谈。阿利克西欧斯看起来并不怎么放松，本质上来说，但他并没有痛苦地缩成一团，而那对卡珊德拉来说已经是好现象了。

她的双肩宽慰地松弛下来。到底应该向着众神还是医者来表达自己的谢意，她说不太上来，因此她也就直接打消了感谢这两者的想法。

“吕卡翁认为我们前几天吃的鱼的其中一些有毒，”密里涅说道，目光一刻也没离开过她的儿子。“这样就能解释为什么我们之中的一些人能逃离这场疾病了。”她的声音听来稍稍有点怀疑，这点无可非议；因为她明明总是尽力地谨慎选择提供给船员的食物。

卡珊德拉哼了一声，决定不发表意见。

“出汗，呕吐，排泄——这些都是排出毒素的方法。”

那么，至少所有这些痛苦带来了一些好的结果。一些和死亡无关的东西。

“吕卡翁？”

卡珊德拉将她的目光转向吕卡翁身边的那位小女孩。她正以脚跟为支点前后摇晃着。卡珊德拉认出了她。她带着某种程度上的震惊意识到了这一点。她是那个当她第一次见吕卡翁治疗病人时医治的孩子。那天他是那么轻易地缓解了她的焦虑；卡珊德拉回想起了自己曾为福柏做出过同样的事，而且觉得自己是那么了不起。她的唇角不自觉地向上扬起，微笑起来，尽管她的内心感到彻底的疼痛。

“早上好，艾瑞丝，”吕卡翁温柔地问候道。阿利克西欧斯紧锁着眉凝视着她，忧虑使他的肌肉紧绷着。

“我为你带了些花，”她说道。“我觉得这样能让雇佣兵们变得开心。”

“噢！你真是心地善良。”他微笑着，转向了阿利克西欧斯。“怎样，_**雇佣兵**_？你怎么想？”

那些话语似乎并没能渗透阿利克西欧斯周围的阴霾。有什么东西在他和艾瑞丝之间传递着，似乎触手可及，然后艾瑞丝在阿利克西欧斯指着她时惊奇地张大了嘴。

“你。你就是那个在庆典上的小孩。”

她眨了眨眼。“是你带我回家的！”她在原地扭了几下，仿佛是在控制自己的情绪。“我从来都没想到我还能再见到你，在母亲和父亲决定搬家以后。你看起来……好得多了。”

吕卡翁的表情僵在了一种滑稽的怀疑上。他看向卡珊德拉，寻求着解释，但她挥了挥手，表示等会儿再说，以此打消了他的好奇。她看着阿利克西欧斯，期待着他的答复。

“我……我是啊。”他叹了口气，然后，用一只手揉着他的脸。“但我把你的手镯弄丢了。我——我从那以后就一直戴着它。直到几天以前的晚上……”

使他明显出乎意料的是，她只是咯咯笑了起来。“那个旧东西？没什么的啦。我的手艺在这些天以来可_**好得多**_了呢。我现在用比铜更耐久的材料来制作手镯了。”她将花束塞进吕卡翁不知所措的手里，然后走过来牵住阿利克西欧斯的手。“来！我会展示给你。我们能代替那个旧的东西。”

看起来她相当轻易地就将阿利克西欧斯从坐着的姿态拉了起来。当他站起来的时候，他直视着卡珊德拉的目光，显得很是犹豫。

“去吧。我们先收拾一会儿东西，等你一回来我们就启程。”

他点了点头。在他有些笨拙地在她身旁行进时，艾瑞丝猛地将他拉向那条延伸向镇子的小路，他的肩膀稍微倾斜了些，来配合她小小的身形。当他们离开之后，密里涅愉悦地长出一口气，开始收拾她和卡珊德拉的东西。吕卡翁戳了戳卡珊德拉的肩，将那捧花束握在一只手里。

“那是怎么回事？”

卡珊德拉发出一声大笑。“我想的话，那大概就是命运吧。”

他摆弄着一支薰衣草，沉思着什么。

“吕卡翁，”她说道，“和我们一起——登上阿德瑞斯提亚号吧。”他将目光重新投向她，瞪圆了眼睛。她靠过来，丝毫没有动摇。“我们会需要你的专业知识和照顾的。和我们一起，你能扩充你的学识。我能将你介绍给希波克拉底认识；某些预兆让我知道你俩一定会很合得来。”

“你认识希波克拉底？”

卡珊德拉捏了捏他的肩膀，朝他眨了眨眼。

“我……”他进行了一次深呼吸。“好吧。我的意思是，是的——我当然接受。如果我不接受的话，我就是个傻瓜了。”

她又拍了拍他，感到非常满足，然后站在原地审视起她其余的船员。她陪同着女孩们去了浴池，然后回到了吕卡翁身边来帮助密里涅为马匹装载货物。他的行囊比其他人的都要重，将所有剩下的医疗设备和笔记都装在了一起。阿尔忒弥斯之女们好奇地打量着他——其中一些，被他所治愈的，则是带着兴奋的目光——然后帮助他准备着出行。

回归本业。卡珊德拉跨坐在弗伯斯背上，阿利克西欧斯贴在她身后，而吕卡翁和密里涅同骑一匹马。现在阿利克西欧斯有足够的力气能坐直了，她猜想他大概会能离她多远就离多远——但他似乎还挺自在的，或者至少是满足吧。他将一只犹豫的手放在她的腰间，另一只手垂在身侧。一只新的镯子挂在他的手腕上，由铁所铸，镶着珍贵的宝石。

“我是个很可怕的人吗？”吕卡翁问。“将我故乡的人抛下，让他们在没有我的情况下生存？我认为我的存在对他人有任何意义，这是不是太狂妄自大了？”

卡珊德拉不擅长从哲学角度思考。她正准备艰难地搜寻合适的答复，可阿利克西欧斯居然先开口说话了，这实在是出乎他们所有人的意料。

“你不应该……阻碍你自己的发展。也许某一天你能回来然后——向他们传播你所学到的。”卡珊德拉能感觉到阿利克西欧斯将脸从吕卡翁的方向转开，他的呼吸轻触着她的肩，使她感到安慰，然后朝向阳光普照的地平线。“离开可能是很艰难的，尤其是当你觉得被束缚在此的时候。但别处还有其他事物在等着你。等着我们所有人。”

吕卡翁并没有马上回答。当他终于回答的时候，他的声音里洋溢着笑意。“我想你大概是对的，阿利克西欧斯。”

“那，向着更好的未来，”密里涅说着，拉着缰绳。

她的弟弟点了点头，肃穆而坚定。“向着更好的未来，”他和吕卡翁回应道。

他们让马匹奔跑起来。阿利克西欧斯的手腕在阳光的照耀下闪烁。


End file.
